Recuerdos
by Shennya
Summary: Steve rescata a Bucky una vez más y decide llevarlo a vivir en el nuevo cuartel de los Avengers. Bucky no está muy de acuerdo con la idea ya que todavía sigue tratando de recuperar su memoria y su pasado. Mientras tanto, Steve descubre que los sentimientos que siente por su amigo no son simplemente de amistad y, a pesar de que piensa que está siendo discreto, todo el mundo lo sabe.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no había posibilidad de salir de aquel lugar; que su brazo de metal no podía liberarse del artefacto en el que se encontraba atorado y de que no había manera de levantar aquel peso, mucho menos, desprenderse de su extremidad artificial, Bucky comenzó a considerar la posibilidad de que, probablemente, nunca saldría de ahí. Y lo encontrarían y probablemente perdería todo rastro de memoria que había tardado tanto en recuperar desde que vio, por primera vez, al hombre debajo del puente.

Meses después, llenos de una vida como fugitivo (sus días consistían en huir constantemente de enemigos, el pasado y el presente, así como de sí mismo), descubrió que aquel hombre del puente no era uno cualquiera y aunque había sido asignado como su misión para destruirlo no podría hacerlo, porque aquel hombre era Steve Rogers. Y Steve Rogers era el mejor amigo de James Buchanan Barnes, mejor conocido como Bucky, el hombre con el que él comenzaba a asociarse. Porque recuperar e identificarse con alguien perdido en los lugares de su cerebro que habían sido manipulados había sido un proceso doloroso y difícil.

Aún cuando comenzaba a identificarse a sí mismo como Bucky y sus recuerdos comenzaban a retornar como imágenes y escenas borrosas, todavía no estaba completamente preparado para aceptar eso. Sobre todo al saber que, mientras se había olvidado de sí mismo y de todo lo que amaba, había cometido los más terribles crímenes y había asesinado a docenas de personas. Incluso había querido matar a Steve en más de una ocasión y aunque una parte de él deseaba volver a ver a su amigo, sabía que aquello sería un error. Aunque comenzara a recordar él se había convertido en un peligro para cualquiera que estuviera cerca de él. Y no podía permitir que eso afectara a Steve. Porque, empezaba a recordarlo, aunque sabía que faltaban piezas en sus recuerdos, porque apenas tenía algunos momentos de su infancia y adolescencia; también pudo recordar otros rostros, pero ninguno estaba tan presente en su memoria como Steve.

Por supuesto, ahora todo aquello no importaba porque no podría salir de ahí y ellos iban a regresar e iban a convertirlo en una máquina asesina de nuevo o tal vez, tal vez sería mejor poner toda su resistencia para que no hubiese otra opción más que matarlo.

Escucho ruidos fuera de la habitación donde se encontraba e instintivamente sintió que sus músculos se tensaban, pero era inútil no podría moverse mucho... Sin embargo, escuchó, poco después, sonidos de golpes y disparos... después, silencio.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en la entrada, a la expectativa del intruso que se dirigía hacia él, sin embargo, cuando la figura entró por completo y su cuerpo fue iluminado por la luz de una de las ventanas rotas, Bucky reconoció ese rostro, porque lo había visto muchas veces en sus recuerdos.

Steve. Y, aunque se alegraba de verlo, sabía que aquello era una mala idea, porque él era un peligro, pero, lamentablemente necesitaba primero, salir de ahí, después podría escaparse de él.

-Ayúdame -dijo. Su voz salió rasposa ya que no la había usado en muchos días y, su garganta dolió un poco, ya que no había tomado agua en horas y comenzaba a sentir que sus labios ardían.

El hombre rubio tardó en responder a su súplica, ya que sus ojos no parecían acostumbrarse a lo que veía, parecía que aquella mirada azul lo inspeccionaba atentamente, mostrando muchas emociones al mismo tiempo. Entonces se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba al observar su brazo y, sin dudarlo, avanzó hacia el. Pero, en ese momento, entró otro hombre de cabello oscuro y corto y piel morena, quien parecía haberlo seguido corriendo, ya que estaba agitado y le puso una mano en el pecho para detenerlo. No estaban tan cerca de él y el otro hombre comenzó a hablar en murmullos, por lo que Bucky no estaba seguro de qué era lo que le estaba diciendo a Steve, pero, seguramente le estaba advirtiendo en contra de él, todavía podía hacerle daño, después de todo, había intentado matarlo. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre tenía más que eso para acusarlo, ya que, cuando giró su cabeza para dirigirle una mirada rápida, se dio cuenta de que sí lo conocía, bueno, el Soldado de Invierno lo conocía, ya que también había tratado de matarlo.

Aún así no estaba seguro de lo que decía, pero, lo que sea que estaba diciendo en esos momentos estaba haciendo enojar un poco a Steve. Lo vio fruncir el ceño hacia aquel hombre antes de mirarlo a él con una expresión desolada en el rostro. Sí, el Steve que él recordaba siempre había sido de un corazón demasiado noble y bueno para su propio bien.

-Nos necesita -soltó, como si aquello fuera suficiente para hacer callar al otro, entonces, se desesperó aún más.- ¡Me necesita! Y si piensas que lo voy a dejar ahí entonces estás...

El hombre de cabello oscuro parpadeó unos instantes al ver a Steve reaccionar de esa manera, parecía sorprendido, pero su confusión se esfumó pronto y volvió a insistir.

Así no iban a llegar a ninguna solución pronto y Bucky necesitaba salir de ahí. Trató de pensar en algo más que pudiera volver su atención hacia sí,

-Steve...

Fue al parecer, suficiente para terminar la discusión, el rubio, al escuchar su nombre de sus labios, hizo a un lado al otro y no escuchó las muchas protestas que hizo. Se acercó a Bucky y se arrodilló ante él. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos, parecía que una emoción que no podía controlar del todo se había apoderado de él.

-Aquí estoy, Bucky -le dijo, como si fuera una promesa-, no me voy a ir.

-Ayúdame -insistió entonces él, quien ya estaba desesperado y comenzaba a sentirse mal por su amigo, a quien iba a dejar de nuevo en cuanto pudiera liberarse. Pero era por su propio bien, para que no sufriera con él. No quería hacerle daño de nuevo.

-Sam va a ir por un amigo, él nos va a ayudar a sacarte -respondió Steve-, yo me quedaré junto a ti mientras regresan.

Le pareció que el otro, al que Steve había llamado Sam, quería protestar ante eso, pero Steve le lanzó una mirada fulminante, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que poner los ojos en blanco y salir de ahí.

-Todo va a estar bien -le aseguró Steve y Bucky notó que se acercaba un poco más.

-Sabes que soy peligroso -trató de advertirle, porque Steve se estaba comportando como cuando eran adolescentes, sin medir las consecuencias de sus acciones.

-No vas a hacerme daño -dijo él, con tanta seguridad que a Bucky le dieron ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Casi te mato -le recordó y en ese momento se sintió terrible, sobre todo al saber que aún así Steve estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo. Sí, habían sido amigos por muchos años, pero aquello debía ser suficiente como para que lo odiara.

-Me sacaste del río -insistió el rubio con vehemencia-, salvaste mi vida. Además, me recuerdas... ¿no es cierto?

-Sí -Bucky se permitió esbozar una débil sonrisa en ese momento-, siempre te metías en problemas y hacías que me preocupara constantemente. También recuerdo que a veces llegabas a mi casa y te quedabas a dormir en mi habitación y, en ocasiones yo iba a la tuya, porque descubría que estabas enfermo y me quedaba a cuidarte. Siempre estabas enfermo y eras tan pequeño que yo tenía mucho miedo, no quería perderte... pero ¿cómo es que cambiaste tanto?

No tenía planeado decir todo aquello, pero, en su momento pareció algo natural, algo que tenía que sacar y compartir para que no se quedara en su mente, como un sueño. Aunque se dio cuenta, muy pronto, que tal vez había sido un error decirlo, ya que una risa alegre brotó de los labios de Steve y su rostro se iluminó con felicidad, era casi como si Bucky estuviese viendo al sol... era una sonrisa cálida que hacía sentir mejor a cualquiera, una sonrisa que había pensando no volvería a ver.

-Sí, siempre fui de constitución débil y en verdad lo odiaba, pero tú siempre me hacías sentir mejor -confesó-, incluso cuando sentía que no tenía nada, te tenía a ti -lo observó atentamente, como si no pudiese contener su alegría, pero intentara hacerlo y, poco después, un adorable rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Se aclaró la garganta-. Supongo que ahora no lo recuerdas, pero me enlisté y fue durante mi periodo en la milicia que accedí a participar en un experimento que me cambió. Pero podemos hablar de eso después, ahora tenemos que enfocarnos en sacarte de aquí y llevarte hasta la base...

Bucky no correspondió a su sonrisa, ni dijo nada. Sus planes eran muy diferentes a los que Steve tenía para él. Sin embargo, el rubio parecía conocerlo bastante bien porque se inclinó y su mirada se llenó de preocupación. Extendió una de sus manos para acariciar su rostro, pero giró la cabeza en otra dirección para esquivarlo. Los ojos azules de Steve se cubrieron con dolor y bajó el brazo, derrotado.

-Lo siento, no quise... yo sé que es muy pronto para ti volver a confiar en las personas, incluso en mí -comentó y lo dijo de tal manera y su mirada reflejaba tal sufrimiento que Bucky no pudo evitar sentirse terrible. ¿Cómo es que alguien podía no sentirse culpable con una mirada como esa?

Pero Steve estaba equivocado, no era que no confiara en él, sino que no confiaba en sí mismo, lo que habían hecho con su cerebro había sido terrible y todavía tenía miedo de que se volviera a activar de que su otro yo tomara el control y le hiciera daño. Pero, conociéndolo, seguramente no le servirían de nada esas explicaciones, Steve se negaría a creer que Bucky podía lastimarlo, así que era mejor dejarlo creer lo que quisiera.

Bucky no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido, hasta que escuchó a alguien aclararse la garganta. Tanto él como Steve giraron sus cabezas y se dieron cuenta de que Sam había regresado, sin embargo, ahora estaba acompañado de otro hombre, quien parecía cubierto con un traje rojo con negro, aunque parecía más bien algo deportivo, ya que se amoldaba a su cuerpo, y un casco que le cubría gran parte del rostro. Los dos parecían perplejos y a Bucky le pareció que habían llegado mucho tiempo antes y que habían escuchado algo de la conversación que había tenido con Steve.

De pronto, el hombre con aquella extraña vestimenta, pareció recobrarse de su asombro y dio un paso adelante, se veía bastante entusiasmado.

-Es un honor conocerlo por fin, Capitán América -soltó, sonriendo. Y Bucky le pareció que se dirigía a Steve, entonces, algo en su memoria apareció abruptamente. Un momento en el que él hablaba con su amigo, pero éste estaba cubierto de un casco y vestimenta azules, con una estrella, si recordaba algo sobre una estrella y un escudo, Por supuesto, Steve Rogers era el Capitán América.

-¿Puedes sacarlo? -preguntó Steve, sin hacer mucho caso al entusiasmo del otro hombre. Quien parpadeó y pareció darse cuenta de que Bucky seguía ahí.

-Sí, por supuesto.

Si no hubiera sido porque su brazo estaba completamente atorado, Bucky habría saltado de la sorpresa al darse cuenta de que el hombre había desaparecido ante sus ojos. Aunque más tarde se dio cuenta, que en realidad, no se había esfumado, sino que se había reducido tanto que parecía del tamaño de una hormiga. Y se había percatado de su presencia ya que trepó por su brazo y logró meterse en aquella máquina que lo tenía aprisionado. Muy pronto, se escuchó un click y Bucky pudo mover su brazo un centímetro, pero necesitaba de alguien que levantara la máquina. Steve pareció darse cuenta de ello, porque se levantó y colocó sus manos en la hendidura que había hecho aquel hombre pequeño y levantó el artefacto lo suficiente como para que Bucky pudiera sacar su brazo. Libre, finalmente, él acercó su brazo y observó que todavía funcionaba bien, aunque resultado un poco dañado. Movió sus brazos y le levantó rápidamente, aunque la falta de agua y comida hicieron la tarea un poco más difícil.

Steve soltó el artefacto y se acercó a él, mientras detrás de él, emergía la figura del otro hombre, como si hubiese aparecido de la nada.

-¿Estás bien, cómo te sientes? -preguntó el rubio, mientras sus ojos volvían examinar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Bucky por otro lado, miró hacia la entrada, esperando el momento para irse-. No te preocupes, cuando lleguemos a la base que construyó Tony para nosotros te sentirás mejor, tenemos equipo médico para que revise tus heridas, además hay cuartos para que puedas...

-Lo siento, Steve -lo interrumpió él-, pero tengo que irme. No es que no agradezca lo que hiciste por mí, pero no puedo quedarme con... ustedes. No es seguro, yo todavía... puedo hacerles daño.

-Eso no es cierto -replicó Steve, cuya expresión comenzaba a tornarse desesperada. Cualquier persona que no supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo pensaría que lo estaban torturando-. Yo puedo cuidar de ti, Bucky, déjame hacerlo, por favor...

Pero él negó con la cabeza. Los ojos de Steve perdieron su brillo. Bucky detestó verlo así. Pero decidió que era lo mejor, así que se dirigió a la entrada, pero el rubio se puso en su camino. Después, su mirada se dirigió a la ventana rota, tratando de pensar en alguna otra manera de salir sin tener que luchar contra Steve.

-Espero que me perdones -dijo Steve, haciendo que Bucky centrara su atención en él, nuevamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no puedo dejarte ir -soltó, como si fuera una súplica y lo rodeó con sus brazos, por un momento, Bucky pensó que lo estaba abrazando, pero muy pronto se dio cuenta de que, en realidad lo estaba deteniendo.

Sintió un piquete en el cuello. Y vio a Steve observar algo sobre su hombro y asentir.

-Gracias, Sam.

Bucky se percató de que, mientras Steve hablaba con él, el hombre había aprovechado la oportunidad para colocarse detrás de él e inyectarle alguna sustancia en el cuello.

-Perdóname -volvió a disculparse Steve y parecía que aquello también le afectaba a él, a pesar de que Bucky era el único cuya visión comenzaba a tornarse borrosa. Cuando todo se volvió oscuro y sintió que su cuerpo perdía las fuerzas, pensó que llegaría a sentir el duro impacto contra el suelo, sin embargo, jamás lo sintió. Dos brazos se cerraron a su alrededor antes de que él pudiera caer.

Esa medicina tenía que ser poderosa, porque pasaron horas antes de que pudiera despertar por completo, sin embargo, hubo momentos en los que su consciencia trataba de despertar, pero jamás pudo abrir los ojos, simplemente escuchar lo que pasaba a su alrededor y sólo algunas cosas.

Una de esas veces creyó sentir que alguien acariciaba su mejilla y cabello, pero no podía estar del todo seguro si aquello era real o producto de sueños creados por el mismo sedante.

-Steve, esto es muy conmovedor y aunque odio interrumpir tu momento, necesito que te quites para poder ponerle el suero. Está deshidratado, además casi puedo apostar que no ha comido en días -dijo una voz que era nueva para él.

-Lo siento, Bruce. Sí, lo entiendo -las palabras de Steve casi salieron como un balbuceo. Bucky sintió que aquella mano dejaba de tocarlo, además escuchó unos pasos que se alejaban.

-Tranquilo, Cap. Después podrás acariciarlo todo lo que quieras...

-¡Cállate, Sam!

Se escucharon varias risas al fondo. Bucky ni siquiera estaba seguro en donde se encontraba.

-No tenía idea de que tu rostro podía adquirir ese tono de rojo, esto es algo nuevo e interesante...

-Creo que deberías concentrarte en pilotar esta nave, Romanoff y dejar de hacer comentarios que no vienen al caso -gruñó Steve.

-¡Qué genio! Pero te perdono porque esto es demasiado divertido -comentó nuevamente la voz de mujer. Se escucharon más risas.

Aquello había sido tan ridículo que Bucky decidió que había sido parte de un sueño, justo antes de dejarse vencer por el cansancio nuevamente.

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos por completo, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cama, envuelto en sábanas; la habitación en la que se encontraba estaba completamente a oscuras y, por supuesto, no podía reconocerla. También se percató de que, cerca de él, había una figura cuya cabeza estaba apoyada a la orilla de la cama y que el resto del cuerpo estaba sentado en una silla, muy cerca. Parecía que el hombre había estado ahí un buen rato y se había quedado dormido.

-¿Steve?

El aludido no tardó en levantarse cuando sintió la mano de Bucky sobre su hombro. Aún en la oscuridad se dio cuenta de que esbozaba una sonrisa.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -le preguntó el rubio.

Bucky asintió, a pesar de que sintió un ligero dolor en el brazo, se dio cuenta de que tenía unas vendas en la muñeca. Sin embargo, cuando intentó quitárselas, Steve atrapó su mano con gentileza.

-Tuvimos que ponerte suero. Pero nada más, lo prometo -le informó.

Tal vez aquel sueño raro no había sido del todo un sueño. Poco a poco fue recobrando su estado de alerta y se acordó que no era bueno estar ahí, donde fuera que se encontraba.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-La base central de los Avengers, este es un lugar muy seguro y tranquilo. Estarás bien aquí -respondió Steve, mordiéndose un labio.

Bucky negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la cama. Sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo frío y se dirigió decidido hacia la puerta. Pero Steve se puso en su camino por segunda ocasión.

-Hay más personas en este lugar que tienen mis órdenes de detenerte si intentas salir de aquí -soltó Steve, casi como en un suspiro, como si aquello fuese algo muy difícil de decir-. Además el lugar está asegurado...

Bucky lo observó atentamente y arqueó las cejas hacia él. Steve se ruborizó y bajó la mirada.

-En verdad lo siento -continuó, sin atreverse a mirarlo-, pero no puedo dejarte ir, no ahora que te recuperé... Trata de entender...

-No, tú eres quien no entiende -Bucky lo interrumpió cruzándose de brazos-, yo necesito irme de aquí, Steve.

El rubio lo observó durante unos minutos sin decir una palabra, sus hermosos ojos azules parecían buscar algo en su rostro con desesperación. Abrió los labios, seguramente para protestar, pero después los volvió a cerrar.

-De acuerdo, si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo -comenzó, lo cual dejó a Bucky con la boca abierta ya que no esperaba que él cediera con tanta facilidad. Así que asintió y trató de dar un paso, pero Steve seguía bloqueándole la entrada-, pero yo voy contigo.

-¿Qué?

-Me escuchaste bien, si quieres salir entonces me dejas ir contigo, si no, no vas a ningún lugar -respondió el Capitán y en esta ocasión si se escuchaba como tal, ya que sus palabras eran firmes. No parecía que nada pudiese hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Bucky se estaba comenzando a desesperar, parecía que Steve seguía siendo el mismo adolescente testarudo de siempre, era como si nunca hubiese pasado el tiempo.

-¡Lo que quiero es alejarme de ti! -exclamó, sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo e inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras, porque el rostro de Steve adoptó una expresión tan adolorida que tal vez hubiese sido mucho más considerado darle un golpe en la cara en lugar de decirle aquello.

-Ya veo -soltó él y su voz sonó un poco inestable. Agachó la mirada.

-No quise decir... -pero se interrumpió-. No quiero hacerle daño a nadie. Si me quedo, alguien va a resultar herido. Por favor, trata de comprender.

Steve volvió a levantar la mirada, en sus ojos todavía había rastros de las heridas que se habían abierto por aquellas palabras, pero parecía más tranquilo.

-¿Te quieres ir porque no quieres hacerme daño?

Bucky asintió, esperando que, por fin, Steve cediera a sus peticiones.

-Eso no va a suceder -dijo el testarudo Capitán, con firmeza.

-No puedes estar seguro de eso.

-Lo estoy porque sé quién eres y tú nunca me harías daño. A nadie -aseguró Steve, sin titubear.

-Hace un año no sabía quién era, hace un año era una máquina asesina sin voluntad ni recuerdos -le recordó Bucky, tratando de que su voz no temblara, conteniendo las lágrimas que querían escaparse de sus ojos.

Pero Steve debió ver su sufrimiento porque dio un paso adelantes y extendió su mano, pero Bucky retrocedió lo más que pudo para evitarlo. El rubio hizo otra mueca de dolor.

-Lamento tener que hacer esto, en verdad pero no me dejas otra alternativa -comenzó Steve-. Tienes dos opciones: puedes irte, pero tienes que permitirme acompañarte; si intentas escapar, cualquiera de mis compañeros te detendrá y si aún así lograr hacerlo, debes estar consciente de que yo te buscaré y te seguiré a donde vayas y sabes que lo digo en serio, Bucky.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

Los ojos de Steve volvieron a suavizarse, se veían vulnerables. Por un momento, le pareció que él respondería a su pregunta, pero después negó con la cabeza.

-Pero, si te quedas aquí sin intentar escapar por un mes, un mes, es todo lo que te pido -siguió, como si Bucky nunca hubiese preguntado nada-, y aún así, después de ese mes, te quieres ir. Entonces te dejaré ir y no te buscaré, lo prometo.

-No es como que me quede otra opción.

-Por favor, Bucky...

-De acuerdo -suspiró. Tratando de ocultar el terrible miedo que sentía al pensar que el Soldado de Invierno se apoderara de él por completo y comenzara a destruir todo a su alrededor.

-Gracias -era increíble como esa simple promesa que había hecho podía hacer que el rostro de Steve volviera a adquirir un poco de la esperanza que había perdido.

Bucky observó a su alrededor se dio cuenta que era de noche y aunque había despertado hacía poco tiempo, todavía estaba cansado.

-Quiero volver a domir -le informó-. Y quiero estar a solas, necesito pensar un poco.

Steve asintió y se dirigió a la puerta sin decir nada más, para asombro de Bucky, aquella puerta sin perilla se deslizó automáticamente y dejó salir al Capitán. Sólo cuando volvió a cerrar, Bucky regresó a la cama, esperando que sus sueños fuera tan pacíficos como cuando todavía tenía el sedante en su sangre.

* * *

Nota: Este será un fanfic corto, todavía no sé cuando capítulos escribiré pero yo calculo tres, máximo cinco. Espero que lo disfruten. Lo cierto es que siempre quise escribir un fanfic stucky. Amo esa pareja.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Lo primero que hizo la mañana siguiente fue tomar una ducha; el agua fría le sirvió para aclarar sus pensamientos y relajarse un poco. Sin embargo, todavía estaba preocupado por su estadía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no presentaba episodios violentos y aunque el Soldado de Invierno que había en él comenzaba a desvanecerse, no podía estar seguro de que volviera a surgir en cualquier momento. Esperaba que para cuando el plazo que le había puesto Steve para dejarlo salir no hubiese ocurrido ningún accidente y así podría salir de ahí tranquilamente. Aunque una parte de él no quisiera hacerlo, por supuesto era razonable, ¿cómo podría renunciar fácilmente a volver estar cerca de su mejor amigo, cómo no resistirse quizás a la única conexión que le quedaba con su pasado?

Pero era la mejor decisión. Le había hecho mucho daño a Steve como para seguir haciéndole más. Además él podría hacer su vida libremente si ya no tenía la carga que representaba tenerlo ahí todo el tiempo.

Bucky respiró profundamente y se terminó de secar con una de las toallas que había en el baño, después se atrevió a levantar la cabeza hacia el espejo; no, no había cambiado mucho en las últimas semanas que había tenido oportunidad de ver su reflejo y ciertamente sí se podían encontrar los rasgos que comenzaban a aparecer en sus recuerdos, además había desaparecido de sus ojos esa mirada vacía y aterradora de hacía meses... pero, aún así todavía no era el de antes, tal vez nunca lo sería. Cerró los ojos y se tocó la barba que apenas comenzaba a oscurecer su barbilla y su cabello que, aunque no estaba tan largo, sí era bastante diferente al corte que había conservado en el pasado. Volvió a abrir los ojos y se enfrentó a lo que le costaba más trabajo al ver su reflejo; su brazo metálico todavía brillaba y aunque se podían ver algunos rasguños debido al lugar en el que se había quedado atorado, todavía funcionaba. Después se atrevió a ver las cicatrices que mostraban la pérdida del verdadero. Y asintió a pesar de que aquellas eran las marcas claras de su transformación y de todos los asesinatos que había cometido... respiró profundamente y se dirigió a la recámara.

Ya no le quedaba la ropa que, desgraciadamente, había tenido que robar en sus días de fugitivo, pero había bastante en el armario de aquella habitación. Se puso una camisa, pantalones de mezclilla y una sudadera. No estaba mal, en realidad lo hacían sentir cómodo y era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento.

Finalmente, tomó otro respiro, ya que tendría que salir de aquella habitación pronto; tenía demasiada hambre. Y tendría que enfrentarse con lo que sea que fuera que estuviera en ese exterior desconocido. Se pregunto si las personas que se encontraban ahí sabían de su presencia y si sabían sobre su pasado como el Soldado de Invierno, si era así, casi estaba seguro de que no muchos estaban contentos con su presencia.

Cuando se deslizó la puerta delante de él y logró salir, Bucky se dio cuenta, al ver el largo pasillo y las puertas a los lados, que no tenía ni la menor idea a dónde ir. Duró un rato de pie, fuera de su habitación, frunciendo el ceño en ambas direcciones hasta que decidió caminar hacia la derecha y estaba a muy poco de regresar, cuando una voz lo hizo detenerse y quedarse completamente petrificado.

-Buenos días, Sargento James Buchanan Barnes -dijo una voz de mujer, que salió de la nada, porque Bucky volteó a todos lados sólo para confirmar que estaba completamente solo ahí.

-Ehhh, buenos días... ¿quién eres tú? -preguntó él, un tanto inseguro de si era lo correcto mantener una conversación como aquella.

-Soy un programa multioperacional diseñado por Tony Stark -respondió ella-, él me nombró Friday.

Bucky tardó unos minutos en razonar esa nueva información, era cierto que era un hombre del siglo pasado, pero como Soldado de Invierno había visto en muchas ocasiones los cambios en la tecnología y su año como fugitivo le había dado oportunidad de adaptarse al mundo actual, aún así no se había topado con algo tan sofisticado como aquello, pero, de cierta manera, parecía tener sentido.

-De acuerdo... Friday -soltó, después de un rato. Era extraño no tener un rostro al que mirar cuando se hablaba con alguien, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas en ese momento-. En realidad, puedes llamarme Bucky, sólo Bucky.

-Confirmado -dijo Friday-, ¿Puedo asistirlo en algo, Bucky?

Estaba a muy poco de decirle que no, pero su estómago le recordó que era mejor pedir ayuda.

-¿Podrías indicarme donde está la cocina en este lugar, o quizás el comedor?

-Por supuesto -ella le indicó exactamente a dónde se tenía que dirigir. Y, mientras lo hacía, estuvo dispuesta a responder a muchas de sus preguntas. Fue así como supo que aunque ese era el cuartel de los Avengers, como Steve le había mencionado, ya que era un edificio grande también habían muchos miembros del nuevo SHIELD que se estaba reformando y otras personas trabajando en mantenimiento y diferentes áreas del lugar, además los Avengers vivían ahí, justo en la sección en la que se encontraba la habitación de Bucky-. De hecho la habitación del Capitán Rogers se encuentra a un lado de la de usted -informó ella, al final.

-Gracias, Friday -dijo él antes de salir del pasillo. Y una vez que Bucky estuvo dentro del área común, ella le recordó que podría llamarla de nuevo si necesitaba de otra cosa. Después de eso ya no la volvió a escuchar.

El lugar era mucho más grande de lo que había esperado. Era una especie de salón alargado, con un gran número de mesas y, en el fondo una barra cubierta con cristal y detrás de ella varios hombres y mujeres sirviendo la variedad de comida que los demás pedían. Los ojos de Bucky inspeccionaron el lugar con mayor detenimiento y observó que muchas las personas que comían estaban vestidas con el mismo color de camisa oscuro y pantalones grises; muchos de ellos se sentaban como militares (Bucky había estado mucho tiempo entre ellos como para no reconocerlos), sin embargo, otros parecían civiles por su forma de comportarse y ya que todos trabajaban ahí, Bucky supuso que debían trabajar en otras áreas de la organización. Fue en ese momento en que sus ojos se enfocaron una de las mesas en particular, la que estaba casi en el centro, estaba casi llena y todas aquellas personas debían ser los Avengers y lo supuso porque desde donde se encontraba podía ver la espalda de Steve y pensó que, probablemente, él debía estar sentado con ellos. Era algo extraño, ya que no todos ocupaban sillas contiguas, sólo había unos pocos que parecía habían tomado sillas una junto a la otra, aunque todos se veían bastante animados en lo que fuera que estuvieran platicando.

Pero Bucky se dio cuenta de que no podía acercarse a Steve, tenía ganas de verlo, pero tal vez era mejor mantener su distancia, después de todo no quería hacerle daño y tal vez así sería más fácil cuando tuviera que marcharse. Junto a él, además, se encontraba Sam y no estaba seguro de que él tuviese muchas ganas de volver a verlo... no sólo eso, sino que Bucky pudo reconocer a alguien más: la mujer de cabello rojo que estaba casi en el centro de la mesa hablando con un hombre de cabello corto, con lentes oscuros y lo que parecía un carcaj y flechas colgado en el respaldo de su silla; estaba casi recostado en su asiento con los pies arriba de la mesa, sus botas oscuras podían verse desde donde Bucky se encontraba... Sin embargo, lo importante era ella, porque Bucky había intentado matarla y aquella mujer sólo había estado tratando de ayudar a Steve. Definitivamente no era una buena idea acercarse.

Intentó ser discreto y mientras cruzaba por el lugar tratando de no atrapar muchas miradas en su camino, pudo echar un mejor vistazo al resto de los Avengers, si es que todos lo eran. Además de Steve, la pelirroja, su compañero y Sam, había uno de cabello oscuro y barba corta que Bucky estaba seguro que se trataba de Tony, y es que ese hombre se parecía mucho a Howard Stark, a quien él había conocido. Después de él había otro casi de la misma estatura, con lentes, que parecía más un médico o científico... más allá se encontraba un hombre de cabello rubio largo y una barba espesa, aquel se veía casi gigante comparado con los demás. También se encontraba entre ellos una joven de cabello largo y castaño, que platicaba animadamente con un... ¿robot? Bucky no estaba seguro de ello, ya que él parecía un hombre, sus rasgos estaban muy bien definidos y su complexión, si no fuese por el hecho de que su piel (¿podría llamarle piel?) era de color rojizo y ciertamente su forma de moverse era con demasiada elegancia como para tratarse de un humano...

Fue en ese instante que Bucky se dio cuenta que uno de ellos ya había notado su presencia: era la joven de cabello castaño. Su mirada se había cruzado con la de él y en sus labios se esbozó una sonrisa amable, la vio inclinar un poco la cabeza como si lo saludara, en respuesta, él hizo lo mismo y decidió que era el mejor momento de girarse y buscar algo que pudiera comer. Se dio cuenta de que las personas que lo atendieron, aunque pudieron notar su mano metálica debajo de su manga, ninguno hizo ningún comentario o reaccionó ante ello, casi parecía que no les sorprendía en lo absoluta. Y resultó extraño, conocer personas que no lo veían con temor, aunque no fue desagradable...

-Bucky.

La forma en la que Steve decía aquella palabra era única, el tono suave, mezclado con todas las emociones que tenía en la garganta, hacían pensar a Bucky que, aunque la voz de él cambiara, sería capaz de reconocer que se trataba de él sólo por eso. Parecía que ese nombre cargaba muchas imágenes y momentos del pasado, muchos de los cuales Bucky se preguntaba si eran los cuales ya había recordado o eran los que todavía se encontraban sepultados en las paredes de su mente. Se giró lentamente para enfrentarse a la persona que lo llamaba, preguntándose cómo era que Steve todavía pudiese decir su nombre de esa manera tan suave y sin rencor, después de todo lo que le había hecho.

Los ojos de Steve se veían brillantes, como si algo en el rostro de Bucky fuese tan especial como para mirarlo atentamente.

-¿Dormiste bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? -el rubio iba acercándose cada vez más. Su rostro se tornó preocupado.

-Me siento mejor -respondió él, sin poder evitar notar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, quizá se debía a su entrenamiento en la milicia o a sus momentos como el Soldado de Invierno, que una parte de él le recordaba que debía estar consciente de todo lo que sucedía cerca de él. La presencia de Steve parecía atraer varias miradas hacia ellos y, aunque esto podía deberse a que él era el Capitán América, líder de los Avengers, Bucky pudo notar que muchas de esas miradas brillaban con un interés diferente. Y no pudo evitar sonreír porque lo último que tenía en su memoria de Steve, era aquel joven delgado y pequeño que siempre terminaba solo en las fiestas o en los bailes (lo cual siempre hacía sentirse extraño a Bucky, odiaba que su Stevie estuviese triste), pero, ahora las cosas parecían dar un giro completamente diferente. Sin embargo, una parte de él no pudo evitar sentirse... incómodo con toda esa atención que estaba recibiendo su amigo, pero se recordó que él lo merecía, no importaba que esas personas se hubiesen tardado tanto en darse cuenta lo especial que era Steve, lo importante era que ahora lo hacían. Y así Steve tenía la oportunidad para ser feliz.

Cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, él sonrió casi inmediatamente después, en respuesta. Pero su sonrisa era mucho más sorprendente que la de Bucky ya que parecía iluminar toda la habitación. Seguramente eso retendría un par de miradas más, pero Steve no parecía estar tan consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor como él.

El problema fue cuando Steve se inclinó más cerca y extendió su mano hacia él. Bucky, por instinto, se hizo hacia atrás para evitar el contacto. Sabía que ellos habían mantenido una relación muy cercana en el pasado, pero nada de eso iba a funcionar en ese momento, mucho menos cuando sus planes involucraban irse de ahí. ¿Para qué hacerlo más difícil?

Sin embargo el rostro de Steve hizo esa expresión de nuevo: un gesto de dolor que casi lo hizo estremecerse. Todavía no podía creer que Steve fuera capaz de cambiar de un gesto tan radiante y cálido a uno tan desolado y sombrío como en esos instantes.

-Lo siento... olvido fácilmente que no te gusta que te toque -comentó y lo dijo de tal manera que casi era doloroso escucharlo. Bucky tuvo que agachar la mirada para no verlo a los ojos.

Entonces el rubio pareció darse cuenta en ese momento que Bucky todavía traía la bandeja en las manos y recobrando un poco del ánimo que había perdido, añadió:

-¿Quieres sentarte con mis compañeros o prefieres que encontremos una mesa para nosotros?

No le pasó desapercibido que ninguna de las dos sugerencias le daban la opción de comer solo, Steve parecía decidido a acompañarlo. Bucky observó sobre el hombro de su amigo, hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los demás y se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de ellos los estaban observando, unos tenían la decencia de tratar de fingir que estaban más ocupados en otras cosas, aunque el resto ni siquiera se molestaba en hacer el intento de ocultarlo. La mayoría de ellos parecían bastante divertidos con la situación y, para su sorpresa, ninguno lo observaba con repulsión u hostilidad, aún cuando tenían razones para hacerlo.

Tal vez fue por ello que sus labios respondieron por él:

-No hay problema, podemos ir con ellos.

Cuando se encontraron frente a la mesa, Steve se sentó en el mismo lugar que Bucky lo había visto cuando llegó, sólo que en esa ocasión retiró un poco la silla que estaba junto a la suya para él pudiera sentarse. Sin embargo, él ignoró eso y se sentó en la siguiente silla, dejando la otra como una barrera entre ellos. Y la expresión que cruzó el rostro de Steve fue tan... triste, que Bucky se arrepintió casi al instante al hacerlo. Por supuesto, todos habían observado esto, por fortuna, ninguno hizo algún comentario al respecto.

El primero en llenar el silencio que se extendió en la mesa después de aquello fue Tony, y, por alguna razón, esto no le sorprendió nada a Bucky.

-Así que eres el amigo perdido del Cap -comentó, observándolo con una sonrisa en los labios. Bucky asintió hacia él mientras comenzaba a comer su pan tostado-. ¿Cómo es que se te había olvidado hablarnos de él, Cap? Es decir, no te ofendas Bucky, pero tu amigo aquí presente sólo nos dijo información de ti hasta ayer que llegaste a nosotros por sorpresa... Y, bueno, comprendo que tal vez la información acerca de tu pasado está disponible en cualquier museo, pero yo nunca he sido bueno con la Historia, me gusta mucho lo que tenemos ahora como para concentrarme en el pasado, afortunadamente tú ya no eres parte de la Historia, lo que quiere decir que ya puedo interesarme en ti...

Bucky captó su personalidad inmediatamente; era ese tipo de hombres bastante seguro de sí mismos como para decir cada cosa que les pasa por la cabeza, sin embargo, no era un idiota como muchos, era brillante, a juzgar por todo lo que había creado. También sabía que era el tipo de hombres que le encantaba bromear en cualquier clase de situación en la que se encontrara. En realidad, le agradó aquel hombre. Incluso se descubrió sonriendo cuando él terminó de hablar.

- _Stark..._ -la voz de Steve emergió como una advertencia.

La mujer de cabello rojo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos, Steve, no te pongas celoso. Tú has tenido al hombre por muchos años, no le va a pasar nada si nos lo prestas por cinco minutos, además, es momento de que lo conozcamos debidamente -sonrió ella, sin inmutarse al notar que el rubio le dirigía un ceño fruncido-. Tranquilo, te prometo que ninguno de nosotros lo va a morder...

-... a menos que él quiera -añadió Sam y soltó una carcajada cuando vio que Steve lo fulminaba con la mirada. La pelirroja miró a Sam casi con orgullo y levantó la mano, el hombre sonrió y chocó su palma con la de ella.

Steve soltó un suspiro cansado y se golpeó la frente con la mano, como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Por qué pensé que esto sería una buena idea? -murmuró, pero Bucky lo alcanzó a escuchar y no pudo evitar reírse. Por extraño que pareciera, aquello estaba resultando más sencillo de lo que había esperado.

-Ignóralo, por favor, no sabe comportarse -le dijo la pelirroja-. Me llamo Natasha Romanoff.

Ella trataba comenzar desde cero con él, como si jamás hubiese intentado matarla, como si nada hubiese sucedido o tal vez pensaba que sus recuerdos como el Soldado de Invierno habían sido borrados de su memoria... De cualquier manera, era algo gentil y, aunque lo apreciaba, él no era alguien que evadía su responsabilidad.

-Lo sé, me acuerdo de ti -respondió, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Cuando el resto se dio cuenta de lo que aquellas palabras implicaban, guardaron silencio. Y cuando Bucky consideró que tal vez era mejor retirarse, ella asintió y volvió a sonreír sinceramente.

-Yo tampoco te he olvidado, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Te ves igual de apuesto que la última vez que te vi -bromeó Natasha, guiñándole un ojo.

Después de eso los demás se presentaron y Bucky todavía le tomó tiempo sobreponerse a todo ello; no podía creer que todos ellos lo trataran tan bien a pesar de saber todo lo que había hecho.

Tal vez fue por eso que los siguientes días no fueron tan difíciles, sí, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en su habitación, pero a la hora del desayuno y algunas comidas en las que se encontraba con ellos, se convertían en momentos agradables. Hablaban con él y trataban de hacerlo participar en las conversaciones, pero no le pedían mucho, cuando no tenía nada que decir, el resto del grupo continuaba la conversación, después de todo, él comenzaba a disfrutar con sólo escucharlos. Incluso Wanda y Natasha hablaban con él en ruso de vez en cuando, cosa que, por alguna razón, no siempre le agradaba a Steve.

Parecía que todo iba bien, hasta la noche en que regresaron las pesadillas. En su sueño, se veía a sí mismo como el Soldado de Invierno, él día en que Steve trataba de hacerlo recordar, él día en que se negó a luchar con él y aún así, Bucky siguió golpeándolo... y, después, el momento en que Steve se perdió en el agua...

Se despertó agitado, las sábanas estaban hechas un desorden a sus pies y su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho. Tenía un recuerdo de que había gritado, sólo esperaba que aquel grito hubiese sido parte de sus sueños y no hubiese brotado de su garganta realmente. Aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que así había sido cuando Steve entró en la habitación segundos después. Sin pensarlo se sentó en la cama junto a él y tocó su frente, Bucky estaba demasiado cansado e impactado por su pesadilla como para resistirse, además estaba aliviado al comprobar que Steve estaba bien.

Steve le acarició el cabello y su rostro; de sus ojos no desapareció la mirada de preocupación con la que lo veía. Sólo entonces Bucky se hizo hacia atrás. Le gustaba sentir a Steve cerca, pero la pesadilla sólo le había recordado lo peligroso que podía ser.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó.

-Sólo fue un mal sueño -le aseguró Bucky-. Lamento haberte despertado.

Steve parecía querer acercarse más, pero se contuvo; negó con la cabeza.

-No me molesta venir a verte -le aseguró-, no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso.

Suspiró, sabía que no tenía caso discutir con Steve Rogers.

-Estoy bien, de verdad -insistió, al notar que la mirada de angustia no lograba borrarse de las facciones de su amigo.

-De acuerdo... pero... ¿no quieres que duerma contigo hoy? -De pronto, Steve parecía nervioso. Se ruborizó-. Es decir, tal vez la compañía te haga sentir mejor... lo que quise decir es que, si quieres... en realidad yo... puedo dormir en el suelo si no quieres que esté cerca...

Bucky no pudo evitar sonreír, porque ese Steve le recordaba mucho al pequeño y débil Steve de sus recuerdos; al parecer sólo había cambiado físicamente, pero era el mismo de siempre. Y, por supuesto que quería aceptar su oferta, él incluso le permitiría dormir en la misma cama, junto a él, cuando eran jóvenes, pero no iba a arriesgarse que una de esas pesadillas se saliera de control y, en su locura, terminaba por hacerle daño.

-No es necesario -le dijo y casi pudo jurar que los ojos de Steve dejaban de brillar, sin embargo, asintió, aceptando su decisión-. Ve a descansar.

Por un momento le pareció que Steve iba a decir algo más, pero cerró los labios casi en el instante en que los abrió y se dirigió a la entrada. Bucky se volvió a dejar caer en la cama en cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse y permaneció con los ojos abiertos. Sabía que ya no podría dormir aquella noche, pero lo podría soportar. Los sueños malos se habían convertido en eventos que ocurrían sólo ciertos días, así que sabía que una vez que esa noche pasara, pasarían muchos días antes de que un episodio como ese se volviera a repetir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Aunque pasaron varios días y las pesadillas no habían regresado, Bucky se dio cuenta de que Steve, aunque trataba de ocultarlo, seguía preocupado por él. Y parecía que nada ayudaba la distancia que él se había propuesto mantener entre ellos. Además, era en verdad una tortura observar cómo se formaba la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Steve cada vez que Bucky se alejaba de él.

Por lo que tomó una decisión, de la cual no estaba seguro si era la correcta.

Esa mañana, al sentarse en la mesa de los Avengers, como ahora era su costumbre, cuando vio la forma en que Steve agachaba la mirada y sus ojos se cubrían de una extraña sombra, Bucky suspiró y se sentó a su lado. El cambio fue evidente; Steve arqueó las cejas hacia él, sorprendido, pero, poco después, esa expresión fue reemplazada por una sonrisa radiante, por un momento Bucky pensó que creyó ver un destello de felicidad en sus ojos azules. Debido a que estaba recuperando sus memorias poco a poco, los recuerdos que se liberaban en sus pensamientos le habían hecho saber que la relación entre Steve y él había sido muy estrecha y ciertamente él comenzaba a volver a sentir ese cariño que había estado oculto por años en los rincones de su mente, sin embargo, las reacciones de Steve siempre terminaban por sorprenderlo.

No le pasó desapercibido que el capitán acercaba más su silla a la de él, ni que el calor que comenzó a sentir cuando la pierna de él rozó con la suya. Por supuesto, nada de eso le molestaba, después de estar tanto tiempo solo, él sentía que también necesitaba de ese contacto físico, sobre todo de alguien a quien quería tanto, pero todavía no estaba seguro si acercarse tanto era lo correcto, después de todo todavía estaba en sus planes irse de ahí. Además, siempre que sucedían cosas como esa, los compañeros de Steve parecían muy interesados en observar (y ni siquiera se molestaban en fingir), como si aquello fuera fascinante o sorprendente. Tal vez sólo se preocupaban por su capitán, después de todo.

-Así que... Bucky, lamento decirte esto, pero es algo que me ha estado molestando por días -comenzó Tony, quien se encontraba sentado al otro lado de él. Bucky tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa, porque, los pocos días que había estado ahí sentía como que casi conocía a ese hombre y sabría que su comentario sería algo... inesperado-. No sé a quién demonios se le ocurrió hacer el diseño de tu brazo, pero es horrible sinceramente. Estoy seguro de que ahora que estás en tus cinco sentidos...

Bucky se dio cuenta de que Steve comenzaba a ponerse tenso, incluso escuchó (como todos los que estaban en la mesa) que un gruñido escapaba de sus labios. Y aunque estaba seguro que Tony también lo había oído, el hombre continuó como si nada hubiese pasado.

-... considerarías permitirme hacer uno nuevo para ti y en verdad puedes confiar en mí en esto, tu nuevo brazo será mucho mejor que este horrible diseño hecho por Hydra.

- _Stark..._ -comenzó Steve, su voz como una amenaza, pero Bucky tomó su mano (que ahora estaba hecha puño sobre la mesa), e inmediatamente sintió que su amigo comenzaba a relajarse un poco.

-Está bien, Steve -le aseguró, antes de girarse nuevamente hacia Tony-. Creo que es una buena idea, además... con este brazo cometí demasiados asesinatos y no creo que pueda perdonarme fácilmente por todo lo que hice si lo estoy viendo constantemente.

Le pareció que Steve se removía en su asiento, sabía que siempre que mencionaba algo así, su amigo se sentía en la necesidad de recordarle que no era culpa suya, pero lo silenció antes de que abriera los labios cuando acarició su mano suavemente.

Tony, en cambio, parecía muy emocionando ante la perspectiva de comenzar a construir algo nuevo.

-Sin embargo -continuó Bucky-, tendrás que esperar un tiempo antes de cambiarlo... todavía no estoy listo para entrar en una sala de operaciones o en un laboratorio -confesó. Necesitaba tiempo antes de que los malos recuerdos de los años de tortura no le afectaran tanto.

Para su sorpresa, esta vez Tony no sonrió, simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Sintió que los dedos de Steve se entrelazaban con los suyos, esta vez no hizo nada por retirar su mano. Giró su rostro hacia él.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? -le preguntó.

Bucky le sonrió.

-Sí.

Una vez que se terminó el tema difícil, no pasó mucho tiempo para que los Avengers encontraran otros temas de conversación. Sin darse cuenta de cómo había sucedido, Bucky se encontró a sí mismo riendo nuevamente. Poco después, cuando terminaron el desayuno y pensaba que no podría comer nada más, Wanda le insistió en que probara el budín de chocolate y ya que todos parecían de acuerdo con ella, que era una de las cosas más deliciosas que podía probar, Bucky decidió acceder a sus peticiones. Y estuvo completamente de acuerdo con ellos, era delicioso. Le alegraba tener oportunidad de descubrir cosas nuevas, ya que cuando se encontraba como fugitivo, apenas podía comer lo que se encontraba o lo que tenía oportunidad de robarse de alguna tienda.

Estaba tan emocionado por aquel nuevo descubrimiento, que ni siquiera notó cuando sus dedos se mancharon hasta unos minutos después. Además el hecho de que Wanda había silenciado a Clint haciendo que una de sus flechas volara de su carcaj por sí sola, lo había distraído un poco. Y cuando se dio cuenta, decidió que aquello era muy preciado como para desperdiciarlo, por lo que metió uno de sus dedos a su boca, después de todo, todos estaban muy ocupados riendo de lo que había sucedido como para verlo.

O eso era lo que había pensado.

De pronto, escuchó el sonido de una tos a su lado y se dio cuenta cuando se giró, que Steve había escupido el agua que había intentado beber, sin apartar la mirada de él. Su rostro estaba completamente ruborizado y cuando notó que Bucky lo observaba, ese color sólo se hizo más profundo e intenso. Desvió la mirada.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? -le preguntó.

-Nada es... sólo... estoy bien -dijo, balbuceando un poco, sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos otra vez.

-Lo que sucede es que nuestro Cap es mucho más humano de lo que creíamos -comentó Clint, quien se había dejado de preocupar por la flecha que le había robado Wanda. De hecho, ahora todos parecían bastante interesados en Steve. Natasha y Sam lo observaban con expresiones divertidas en el rostro.

-Sí, en realidad yo llegué a pensar que ese suero te había afectado en otros aspectos más que en el físico -añadió Tony, aunque parecía que estaba bromeando por la forma en que sonreía-, es decir, parecías tan correcto, pero ahora veo que...

Steve gruñó.

-Ya déjalo, Tony -advirtió Bruce.

-Le quitas la diversión a todo, Banner -protestó Tony y el resto del equipo se rió.

Bucky, por otro lado, se había quedado bastante confundido, pero decidió que era uno de esos momentos en los que lo más sensato era no hacer preguntas al respecto.

* * *

Días después decidió que era momento de dar otro paso más y comenzó a ir a la sala de entrenamiento. Y debido a que sus visitas no eran algo regular, en ocasiones se encontraba a los Avengers, sobre todo a Wanda, Vision y Falcon, quienes recibían órdenes constantes de Natasha y Steve, pero ellos parecían turnarse los días en los que los debían entrenar. Sin embargo, aunque ellos eran perfectamente conscientes cuando Bucky llegaba al lugar y escogía el punto más alejado para comenzar con su propio entrenamiento, ninguno de ellos lo molestaba. Aunque, en ocasiones le daban uno que otro consejo o incluso, le pedían uno a él, ya que él parecía mucho más adaptado en el uso de armas de largo alcance y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Y aquello comenzó a agradarle; esos momentos se convirtieron en una gran ayuda para ir eliminando los fantasmas de su pasado como una máquina asesina que trataba de borrar de su memoria.

Steve, por supuesto, era otro caso diferente. Cuando él se encontraba en el salón de entrenamientos, siempre se acercaba a él para preguntar como estaba. Y Bucky no podía evitar sentirse conmovido y agradecido por su constante preocupación. Incluso algo más había cambiado; desde aquel día en el comedor, cuando Bucky había accedido silenciosamente al contacto físico, Steve se permitía acercarse más él. En ocasiones era sólo un roce de manos, en otras Steve se atrevía a tocar su cabello o acariciar su mejilla y ya que Bucky lo permitía, el capitán no podía evitar detenerse. Aunque Bucky sabía que se reprimía; Steve necesitaba más contacto físico, pero no se atrevía porque tenía miedo de presionar demasiado o ser rechazado abiertamente por él. Y, a pesar de que Bucky también sentía esa terrible necesidad, pensaba que lo mejor era seguir manteniendo cierta distancia.

Su determinación sólo aumentó cuando, pocos días después (una noche en la que definitivamente no iba a poder dormir), decidió salir de su habitación e ir a entrenar un poco. Pero se dio cuenta de que ya había dos personas en la sala, pero no estaban entrenando, simplemente hablaban y ya que ninguno de los dos había notado su presencia y Bucky sintió una repentina curiosidad, decidió quedarse fuera de la sala, escuchando atentamente.

Eran Natasha y Steve.

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho... -dijo ella, en su tono se notaba la sonrisa que seguramente se estaba formando en sus labios.

-¿De qué hablas?

Natasha resopló y Bucky, aunque no podía verla desde donde se encontraba, podía jurar que había puesto los ojos en blanco.

-Pudiste haberme dicho que ya había alguien -continuó, como si Steve no hubiese dicho nada-, así yo no habría perdido mi tiempo en tratar de encontrarte una cita con todas esas mujeres. Se me hacía tan rato que ninguna de ellas te interesara, pero no se me ocurrió que el hecho de que ya estuvieras perdidamente enamorado...

Bucky se sorprendió y sintió que su corazón protestaba ante eso. Por supuesto, entendía que su regreso no significaba que las cosas entre los dos regresarían a la normalidad (y ciertamente él no tenía derecho a exigir nada), pero le había tomado un poco por sorpresa que Steve no le hubiese comentado nada. Después de todo, una parte de él se alegraba, Steve merecía ser feliz...

-¿Es tan obvio, eh? -lo escuchó hablar, después de un rato. Y no entendió por qué de pronto su voz sonaba tan triste. Tal vez había tenido algún problema con ella. Bucky de pronto se preguntó si la conocía.

-Siempre lo he dicho, tienes material de soldado, sobre todo de capitán, pero jamás podrías ser buen espía -respondió ella, tratando de animarlo. Y quizás funcionó porque Steve se rió un poco-. Me gustaría que pudieras verte, parece que todo está escrito en tu rostro, no puedes ocultarlo.

Steve volvió a reírse, pero su risa sonó casi hueca. Bucky casi pudo sentir su dolor. Y, aunque no podía estar del todo seguro, pero su corazón le decía que conocía a Steve lo suficiente como para decir que sí, en verdad estaba enamorado.

-¿Por qué no le dices?

-No es el momento -respondió él-, además sería egoísta...

Natasha resopló nuevamente, parecía frustrada.

-Eso parece más bien una excusa, Rogers -soltó ella-. Tienes que decirle y nos quitas a todos el sufrimiento de verte en ese estado todo el tiempo. Además ya sabes que ahora pueden casarse, ¿verdad? Y en cualquiera de los cincuenta estados.

-Yo también veo las noticias, Romanoff -replicó él, casi divertido.

Hubo un momento de silencio que se extendió por varios minutos.

-¿Y lo harías? -preguntó ella.

-¿Qué?

-Casarte. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

-Por supuesto, no me imagino mi vida con nadie más -respondió Steve y lo hizo con tanta convicción y tanto sentimiento en su voz que a Bucky casi le dolió-. Pero no sólo depende de mí...

-Dile, entonces -insistió ella.

-No puedo, no es justo. No es el momento.

Esta vez fue Bucky quien puso los ojos en blanco, porque sólo Steve sería tan estúpidamente noble como para no considerar su propia felicidad primero. Tal vez Steve si necesitaba de él después de todo, para ayudarlo a reaccionar, no importaba que descubrieran que había estado escuchando, porque ese hombre testarudo necesitaba de alguien más que lo sacudiera para hacerlo ver que no todo en la vida eran sacrificios. Además, estaba seguro que una vez que la joven se enterara no habría ningún problema, porque ella seguramente sentía lo mismo por él, es decir, se trataba de Steve Rogers, ¿quien en su sano juicio no amaría a Steve Rogers?

Dio un paso adelante para hacer notar su presencia, pero se quedó petrificado cuando volvió a escuchar voces.

-¿Por qué no es el momento adecuado? Creo que has esperado demasiado -soltó ella.

-No entiendes... todavía tenemos muchas cosas con las que lidiar... Además Bucky no se ha recuperado por completo y yo no puedo dejar que esto interfiera con su salud...

Así que eso era.

Bucky se había preocupado tanto por no hacerle un daño físico a Steve o a alguien más, que nunca había considerado que su amigo se sacrificaría cuidándolo y dejara de lado su propia felicidad. Ahora era una carga para él, por eso no podía seguir con su vida o estar con la mujer que quería, porque tenía que cuidar de su dañado amigo, con el que seguramente Steve sentía que tenía una especie de deuda o vínculo que no se atrevía a romper. Y, por supuesto, tenía que olvidarse de la perspectiva de enfrentarlo en ese momento, porque seguramente Steve no lo escucharía e insistiría que él no era ninguna carga... No, definitivamente lo mejor era esperar e irse para que Steve pudiese continuar con su vida, sólo así podría casarse, incluso formar una familia como siempre lo había deseado...

Se fue discretamente para evitar que lo notaran. Ya había escuchado suficiente.

* * *

El cambio de humor que surgió en él debió notarse, porque no sólo Steve comenzó a preocuparse, sino los demás también trataron de preguntarle qué era lo que le sucedía. Pero, en realidad, sólo uno de ellos le ayudó un poco. Clint era el único que parecía entenderlo mejor que nadie y Bucky descubrió por qué una tarde en que él le confesó que ya había sufrido de manipulación mental como él.

Y Bucky descubrió que los consejos que le daba Clint resultaban verdaderamente efectivos, por lo que decidió acudir a él cada vez que sentía que las memorias como Soldado de Invierno se apoderaban de él. Incluso él le dijo que, cuando necesitaba estar un tiempo solo, fuera al salón de entretenimiento, que sólo era para los Avengers y que tratara de distraerse con algo, incluso tenía una pequeña cocina, por si no quería bajar hasta el comedor. Y, debido a que ellos sólo se reunían ciertos días a ver películas en aquel lugar, la mayoría del tiempo el lugar se encontraba solo y así Bucky tenía oportunidad de pensar un poco más acerca de su situación.

Fue así como inició la rutina de comenzar a ver películas, había muchas que se había perdido en sus años como Soldado de Invierno y los otros tantos que lo habían mantenido congelado, tal vez era una buena idea para pasar el tiempo.

Parecía que aquella idea estaba funcionando porque su buen humor regresó, incluso se sentía con más energía durante los entrenamientos y comenzaba a notar que duraba más horas en aquel lugar que algunos de los Avengers.

Uno de aquellos días, al anochecer, notó que los nuevos miembros estaban verdaderamente agotados y, al parecer, habían hecho algo mal, por lo que Steve los había puesto a dar cincuenta vueltas al circuito. Después de unas cuentas, sin embargo, Wanda y Sam se veían ya sin respiración. Vision, por otro lado, se veía tan tranquilo como siempre, pero suponía que él era un caso completamente diferente.

Lo interesante de esa noche, fue que ellos se acercaron a él.

-Ya no puedo más, en verdad no puedo -se quejó la joven.

-Creo que Steve exageró en esta ocasión -añadió Sam.

-Creo que sí -sonrió Bucky.

-¿Por qué no hablas con él y le pides que nos deje ir? -le preguntó ella, sonriendo-. En verdad quiero ir a dormir, pero no creo que yo pueda hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

-Sí, Bucky -intervino Sam-, tienes que ser un buen amigo y salvarnos.

-No creo que yo pueda convencerlo...

Wanda puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sólo inténtalo, por favor...

Y así, sin saber exactamente cómo era que se había dejado persuadir, Bucky se acercó a Steve, quien estaba de brazos cruzados y observando al grupo con el ceño fruncido, ni siquiera parecía sorprendido de ver a Bucky ahí.

Lo escuchó suspirar.

-¿Te enviaron a que intercedieras por ellos? -preguntó y cuando Bucky asintió sonriendo, Steve no pudo evitar corresponder a su sonrisa-. Natasha tenía razón.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Nada, olvídalo -dijo y le pareció que trataba de no reírse.

Bucky puso los ojos en blanco.

-Creo que tienen razón, necesitan descansar y tú también -dijo, después de un rato-. En serio, Steve, por que no piensas en ti primero por una vez, piensa en lo que tú quieres; tienes que dedicarte tiempo a ti mismo y a las personas que quieres. El mundo no se va a acabar porque hagas eso.

Era lo más cercano que podía hacer para disuadirlo a que la buscara, sin admitir abiertamente que había escuchado su conversación con Natasha. Y tal vez estaba resultando porque los ojos de Steve se suavizaron y su sonrisa se convirtió en un gesto mucho más cálido. Dio un paso hacia él.

-Tal vez tengas razón -dijo. Y Bucky se alegró tanto al pensar que tal vez había logrado algo, que no se dio cuenta de que las mejillas de Steve comenzaban a ruborizarse.

Sin embargo, el rubio se aclaró la garganta y sacudió la cabeza. Lo escuchó decirles a los demás que podían irse a descansar y sonrió cuando escuchó sus exclamaciones de alegría.

-Clint me dijo que ahora pasas más tiempo en la sala de entretenimiento -comentó Steve.

-Sí, he estado viendo muchas películas -admitió Bucky-, ya sabes, me he perdido de mucho estos años.

Steve sonrió.

-Yo también, por eso hice una lista... para saber cuáles son las que tengo que ver primero... Yo... en realidad estaba pensando ir allá hoy, tengo ganas de ver algo y... tal vez... me preguntaba si... quisieras acompañarme... puedo hacer algo de comer para los dos.

Bucky casi pone los ojos en blanco. Cuando le sugirió que debía dedicarse más tiempo, no se refería a que dedicara más tiempo a cuidarlo... pero sólo Steve podía interpretarlo de aquella manera, esperaba que saliera de aquel lugar, que buscara a la joven de la que estaba tan enamorado. Y estaba a punto de decirle que no podría acompañarlo, que tenía mucho sueño, pero se dio cuenta que Steve sonreía de manera cálida, como si en verdad deseara pasar tiempo con él y, para su desgracia, descubrió que era demasiado débil como para rechazarlo, él también quería estar con él.

Era egoísta.

-De acuerdo -aceptó y se dio cuenta de que Steve había tomado su mano, pero tampoco hizo nada por alejarse.

Después de que Steve preparó la cena, ambos se sentaron en el sofá, quizás demasiado cerca el uno del otro, ignorando convenientemente todo el espacio que había del otro lado. Sin embargo, Bucky decidió olvidarse de todas sus preocupaciones por un momento y sólo concentrase en la película y la compañía de Steve. Aunque, en ese momento debió relajarse tanto, que sólo logró ver la mitad de película antes de quedarse dormido.

Y no le sorprendió, cuando, a la mañana siguiente, despertó en la cama de su habitación. Muy a su pesar, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa antes de meterse a la ducha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

La primera persona que tuvo la idea, y la única que logró convencerlo de llevarla a cabo fue Natasha; ya habían pasado varios días desde que Bucky comenzó su entrenamiento al lado del resto del equipo y aunque cada vez tenía más confianza en sí mismo y en ellos, todavía no participaba directamente con ellos. Sin embargo, ellos parecían no molestarlo y sólo acudían a él por consejos, por lo que Bucky pudo sentirse cada vez más cómodo junto a ellos. Eso duró hasta que Natasha decidió que era momento de que el ex-soldado mostrara todas las habilidades que tenía escondidas (de acuerdo con sus propias palabras).

-Vamos, sabes que necesitas algo más para entrenar y yo estoy esperando alguien que por fin represente un verdadero obstáculo para mí. Hasta ahora sólo he lidiado con principiantes -dijo, sonriendo. Su gesto se hizo mucho más evidente cuando escuchó las múltiples protestas que sonaron detrás de ella. Sin embargo, ninguno parecía realmente ofendido, quizás porque era costumbre de Natasha provocar de esa manera a sus compañeros. Incluso Clint, quien apenas se encontraba a unos pasos, arqueó ambas cejas hacia la pelirroja.

Curiosamente aquel día no se encontraba Steve cerca y Bucky se preguntó si era por eso que ella había decido acercarse a él ese día. Porque a veces Steve se preocupaba demasiado por él, sobre todo en esa clase de situaciones, en las que volvía a sentirse inseguro acerca de lo que era capaz de hacer, tenía miedo de que el Soldado de Invierno reapareciera y tomara control sobre él nuevamente.

-No creo que sea buena idea -admitió. La pelirroja arqueó una ceja hacia él.

-¿Tienes miedo de perder? -preguntó, sonriendo y provocando que él mismo sonriera en respuesta- Seré gentil contigo, lo prometo.

Sabía que estaba bromeado, porque, de alguna u otra forma, aquella mujer podía ver a través de él y saber exactamente lo que le molestaba.

-No quiero lastimarte -dijo, aunque ella ya sabía ello.

Natasha puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿En realidad crees que tienes alguna posibilidad en contra mía? Sabes que en tres segundos estarás en el suelo, soldado. No creo que puedas llegar a lastimarme -insistió ella.

La sonrisa de Bucky se hizo mucho más amplia, pero aún así no alcanzó sus ojos.

-Tal vez otro día.

El problema de haber dicho esas palabras es que Natasha se lo tomó como un reto personal e insistió tantas veces que llegó un día en que él no pudo soportarlo más y accedió a sus peticiones. Sin embargo, aquella primera vez que entrenaron juntos no fue la mejor; Bucky estaba demasiado tenso cuidando cada movimiento que hacía durante la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, que ella terminó por derrotarlo en tiempo récord y él se encontró en el suelo tan rápido que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de preocuparse por no lastimar a nadie.

Por supuesto, sobraba decir que Natasha no estaba nada contenta.

-Te estás conteniendo -lo reprendió-. Lo estás haciendo demasiado fácil para mí.

-No...

En esa ocasión ella lo interrumpió.

-Lo sé, no quieres hacerme daño.

Pero aquello no terminó ahí; Nat parecía decidida a hacerlo luchar normalmente, por lo que insistía hasta que Bucky accedía a entrenar con ella por lo menos una hora al día y siempre lo hacían cuando no se encontraba Steve cerca, ya que los dos estaba de acuerdo en que sólo se preocuparía y no les permitiría continuar con las prácticas.

-Lo que sucede es que tu Steve es demasiado sobreprotector y más cuando se trata de ti. De hecho, creo que es exclusivamente cuando se trata de ti que se comporta de esa manera -comentó ella y le guiñó un ojo, provocando que Bucky se ruborizara.

Tal vez sólo era su imaginación porque Nat no podría estar sugiriendo eso... no, porque era ella precisamente quien sabía que Steve estaba enamorado y que se quería casar con una joven, por lo que ese comentario tendría que ser simplemente un broma, ¿no? No significaba que ella estuviese sugiriendo nada más.

-Siempre nos hemos cuidado el uno al otro -decidió decir, entonces-, hemos sido amigos desde que éramos niños.

De pronto, Natasha lucía como exasperada, casi parecía que estaba hablando con alguien de tres años.

-Sí, me parece que todo lo que Steve quiere es recuperar esa "amistad" que tenían. En serio, Barnes, pensé que eras inteligente.

Bucky la observó con confusión.

-En realidad no entiendo qué es lo que me quieres decir.

Nat dejó escapar un resoplido exasperado, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Olvídalo, es mejor que nos enfoquemos en el entrenamiento.

Y aquello pareció funcionar, porque, por primera vez Bucky se sintió con la confianza suficiente como para responder a los movimientos de ella con fuerza. Su lucha se volvió mucho más rápida y ágil en cuestión de segundos que los que se encontraban cerca no pudieron evitar acercarse a observar.

-Nat terminará con él pronto -dijo Wanda, observando atentamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No estoy seguro, Bucky sabe moverse -admitió Sam.

-Si yo fuera tú cuidaría mucho la forma en la que hablo de Barnes -añadió Clint, observando a Sam con diversión-, si Steve te escucha...

-Tienes razón -se rió él. Mientras Wanda los observaba a los dos con creciente interés.

-¿Quieres apostar, Falcon? -la joven sugirió, sonriendo ampliamente. Sus ojos brillaron de rojo durante unos instantes.

-De acuerdo -dijo él en respuesta y estrechó su mano con la de ella para cerrar el trato. Vision se encontraba detrás de ellos, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, frunciendo un poco el ceño, pero sin intervenir en ningún momento.

Bucky se acercó a Nat nuevamente, sabía que ya estaba cansada y que si lograba tomarla del brazo, podría desestabilizarla, pero ella fue mucho más rápida que él y pareció adivinar sus intenciones, porque se apoyó en su hombro e hizo ese complejo movimiento suyo con las piernas, las cuales enredó en su cuello para hacerlo caer hasta el suelo. Y no pudo evitarlo. Lo último de lo que se dio cuenta era que su visión giraba y de pronto estaba viendo la sonrisa de Nat, quien lo observaba de pie, con el rostro lleno de triunfo.

Cerca de ellos, creyó escuchar un gemido que parecía provenir de los labios de Sam y una exclamación de euforia que seguro había salido de Wanda.

Sin embargo, cuando pudo lograr levantarse nuevamente, Steve había entrado en la sala y sus ojos rápidamente inspeccionaron el lugar para fijarse en Nat y en él en cuestión de segundos. Como si no existiera nadie más en la habitación, se acercó a él, con su rostro cubierto de preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede, estás bien? -soltó inmediatamente, tocando el rostro de Bucky como si buscara alguna herida. Después se giró hacia Natasha quien puso los ojos en blanco en respuesta.

-No hay nada de que preocuparse, tu Bucky está perfectamente bien -le informó ella.

-Sólo estábamos entrenando, Steve -aseguró él, lo que hizo que los ojos de Steve regresaran a los de él.

-¿Entrenando?

-Sí, he estado entrenando con Nat estos últimos días -continuó él.

-Pensé... bueno, por supuesto me alegra que ya tengas la confianza suficiente como para entrenar con alguien más, pero... pensé... pudiste haberme dicho a mí -dijo Steve de pronto y Bucky no podía entender porque ahora su rostro parecía triste.

-Steve, no tienes por qué ponerte celoso -dijo ella, entre exasperada y divertida-, no tengo planeado robarte a tu Bucky; simplemente quería ayudarlo a recuperar su confianza en sí mismo.

Steve la observó con una expresión casi horrorizada antes de ruborizarse completamente. Y, aunque Bucky se sintió un poco expuesto también, sobre todo cuando su corazón se alegró ante la posibilidad de que aquello fuera cierto, sabía que nada de lo que decía Nat era en serio.

-De hecho, te lo dejaré. Es todo tuyo a partir de ahora -dijo, antes de dirigirse a los demás y añadir-. Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Yo... lo siento, es sólo... pensé que estabas herido -se explicó Steve, después de un rato. En su rostro aún podía verse ese color rojizo, sobre todo en sus mejillas y en el cuello.

-Está bien. Recuerdo que cuando eras más... pequeño, yo solía preocuparme de la misma manera por ti -sonrió. Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron y casi en un parpadeo Steve acortó la distancia entre ellos y volvió a acariciar su rostro.

-Yo también lo recuerdo -dijo él, como si aquello fuese la cosa más maravillosa y como si Bucky fuese lo único en el mundo en ese instante-. Debes tener hambre... ¿qué tal si te preparo algo de cenar y después vemos una película?

Bucky le sonrió y permitió que Steve lo tomara de la mano, porque era muy débil y no podía decirle que no, mucho menos cuando él también deseaba pasar más tiempo con él.

* * *

Dos noches después volvió a tener pesadillas. Y fueron verdaderamente terribles, ya que todas involucraban aquel día, aquella batalla que había tenido contra Steve, en la que sólo lo veía como una misión más, como su enemigo, alguien a quien tenía que destruir, sólo que en el sueño si completaba su misión antes de recordarlo, antes de darse cuenta del error que había cometido. Por ello despertó rápidamente, con el corazón en la garganta y un grito que no pudo reprimir, un grito de desesperación que lo agitó desde su centro.

Tampoco se extrañó cuando escuchó que tocaban a su puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar? -era la voz de Steve. Y Bucky estaba tan alegre de escucharla de nuevo después de haber tenido ese terrible sueño que no dudó en acceder a su petición. Sus ojos lo observaron con tanta atención que casi se bebieron su figura mientras se acercaba a su cama y se sentaba en la orilla, observándolo con la familiar preocupación que siempre aparecía en sus facciones.

-Sólo fue una pesadilla -le aseguró, esta vez con la energía suficiente como para sonreír de nuevo-. Ya son menos frecuentes.

Steve asintió, aunque de su mirada no se fue aquella sombra que oscurecía sus rasgos. Se acercó más a él y se quedó unos minutos sin decir nada, aunque su sola presencia fue suficiente como para que la respiración de Bucky se normalizara y su repentino miedo desapareciera.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -preguntó el rubio después de un rato.

Bucky volvió a sonreír y asintió, se recostó nuevamente en la cama.

-De acuerdo... te dejaré... -pero en esa ocasión Steve no pudo terminar, porque él lo tomó del brazo inmediatamente.

-Quédate conmigo -le pidió y se sintió inmediatamente mal por hacerlo. El plan había sido demostrarle a Steve que él era fuerte y que podía superar todo aquello por sí mismo, para que su amigo pudiera rehacer su vida y fuera feliz, no dejar que viera su debilidad... así Steve jamás podría seguir con su vida. Sin embargo, Bucky era egoísta y esa noche no tenía energías como para combatir sus necesidades y dejarlas a un lado.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, duerme esta noche conmigo -Bucky insistió. Y, detrás de toda aquella preocupación, creyó ver algo parecido a un destello de felicidad brillar en los ojos de Steve. El rubio asintió y él se movió un poco para dejarle un espacio en la cama.

Los dos terminaron uno al lado del otro, mirándose directamente a los ojos. Steve sonrió y movió su mano lentamente al rostro de Bucky; acarició su mejilla antes de comenzar a tocar su cabello.

Bucky comenzó a relajarse y cerró los ojos. Sintió que el cuerpo de Steve se acercaba más al de él y su calor lo reconfortó aún más.

-Bucky... tú... siempre has sido muy importante para mí, ¿lo sabes? -dijo Steve de pronto y a Bucky le pareció que casi lo decía en un suspiro, como si aquello fuese una confesión.

-Tú también para mí, Stevie -soltó él en respuesta y de pronto sintió que dos brazos lo rodeaban y Bucky enterró su rostro en el cuello de Steve, suspirando profundo, sintiéndose otra vez como en casa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Bucky despertó con la cálida sensación de caricias sobre su cabello, era algo tan relajante que le costó trabajo luchar contra el adormecimiento y hacer que sus ojos se abrieran nuevamente. Después se dio cuenta de que aquella había sido una de las primeras noches (en muchos años, por lo menos) que había logrado dormir tan bien. En su memoria aparecieron imágenes de noches similares, noches en las que él se quedaba completamente dormido, cubriendo a un cuerpo mucho más pequeño y frágil que el suyo; en alguna de aquellas ocasiones había sido para cuidar de Stevie... porque su cuerpo no era tan resistente con el de él y se enfermaba constantemente, provocando que Bucky despertara con preocupación a cada momento. Sin embargo, su cuerpo actuó por instinto y cuando sus ojos recibieron los primeros rayos de luz, lo primero que hizo su mano derecha fue buscar la frente de su compañero y tocarla con suavidad. Sólo en ese momento se percató de que aquel Steve ya no era el mismo de sus recuerdos y que, por cierto, parecía estar perfectamente bien a juzgar por la manera en la que le sonreía.

Pero aquellos ojos azules parecieron reconocer sus movimientos, porque un destello de nostalgia los invadió por unos instantes, antes de que una sonrisa apareciera sobre los labios de Steve.

-Yo también lo recuerdo -soltó Steve y se acercó más a él para rodearlo con sus brazos. Bucky no pudo evitar sentirse protegido en ese abrazo-. Siempre cuidaste muy bien de mí. Y creo que ahora es mi turno.

Fue eso lo que hizo a Bucky despertarse por completo y levantarse de la cama; Steve se levantó tras él, un poco confundido y dolido por la repentina reacción de su amigo.

-¿Bucky? ¿Te sucede algo? -Preguntó Steve, preocupado. Tanto que Bucky puso los ojos en blanco y sintió que las comisuras de sus labios tiraban ligeramente hacia arriba. Ese hombre jamás iba a cambiar.

-¿Sabes que no tienes que hacer esto, verdad? -Insistió, porque no quería que Steve arruinara su vida sólo por él.

-¿De qué hablas? -Y ya que Steve lucía genuinamente confundido, Bucky trató de ser más claro.

-Yo sé que yo te cuidé durante mucho tiempo, Steve y créeme, eso jamás fue una responsabilidad para mí, era algo que yo quería hacer. Y no por ello quiero que te sientas comprometido a hacer lo mismo por mí ahora que yo estoy... ahora que soy así, ¿de acuerdo? Tú no me debes nada Steve.

Sus palabras debieron golpear duro a su amigo porque, por un momento, él se quedó completamente rígido y observó atentamente a Bucky sin decir una sola palabra. Después levantó la vista y sus ojos dejaron ver muchas emociones que pasaron tan rápido como para él pudiera reconocerlas todas, pero estaban ahí, en algún lugar. Steve dio un paso adelante y tomó el rostro de Bucky entre sus manos, y aunque sus movimientos fueron rápidos e inesperados, su toque era delicado, casi cuidadoso.

-Quiero que me escuches atentamente, Bucky y espero que me creas, porque lo que voy a decirte es verdad -comenzó él y Bucky jamás lo había visto tan decidido con en ese momento-. Yo quiero estar contigo, no hay ningún otro lugar donde quiera estar, ni otra persona con la que quisiera pasar mi tiempo. Bucky...

Pero él lo interrumpió, Steve parecía tan desesperado porque le creyera, que Bucky decidió terminar con su tortura.

-Te creo -dijo, porque en verdad lo hacía, aquellos ojos azules no podían mentir. Sin embargo, todo aquello sólo lo dejó más confundido, sobre todo después de esa conversación-. Sólo, prométeme, Steve que no vas a dejar pasar oportunidades en tu vida sólo por estar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Yo quiero que seas feliz...

Steve se rió, pero su risa era una mezcla de dolor e incredulidad. Lo miró como si estuviese hablando con un niño que le cuesta trabajo entender un problema simple.

-Tú me haces feliz -soltó Steve y Bucky no pudo evitar sonreír en respuesta porque ese hombre era imposible y testarudo.

-Tú también a mí -admitió él, pero quiso cambiar de conversación pronto porque la mirada de Steve lo estaba haciéndose sentir extraño. Estaba seguro que sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas en ese momento-. Será mejor que vayamos al comedor antes de que los demás se terminen las cosas buenas.

* * *

Esa noche, después de que Bucky saliera del área de entrenamiento, al ver a la agente rubia de cabello largo hablando con Steve, tuvo el presentimiento de que ella era la persona con la que su amigo quería casarse. Y, poco después, cuando Wanda le informó que la mujer se llamaba Sharon Carter y era sobrina nieta de la famosa Peggy, todo tuvo mucho más sentido.

Se veían bien juntos, además. Y, por lo que le había dicho Wanda, Sharon era una de las mejores agentes; tenía sentido que Steve se enamorara de alguien con quien pudiera compartir algo de lo que había vivido y todo a lo que se podría enfrentar siendo Capitán América. Sin embargo, lo más importante era que Steve se veía cómodo y alegre hablando con ella. Bucky sonrió, pero su sonrisa se esfumó rápido de sus labios, de pronto, se sintió cansado y triste.

Sam y Wanda le habían insistido en que los acompañara al comedor a cenar algo, pero ya su apetito se había esfumado repentinamente. Además, Steve y Sharon se acercaban en esa dirección y pensaba que lo mejor era dejarlos solos, tal vez...

Pero fue Sharon quien lo vio y se acercó a él rápidamente. Estaba seguro que Steve le había dado alguna información acerca de él, lo que le sorprendió fue que la mujer se dirigiera a él con la posición que tenía antes de que fuese capturado, como Sargento. Y le estrechó la mano cordialmente, asegurándole que Peggy había hablado muchas veces muy bien de él.

Él intentó dirigirse a ella por su apellido, pero ella insistió que la llamara simplemente Sharon.

-Eres amigo de Steve y de Peggy, es como si fueras amigo mío ya -dijo ella y Bucky no pudo evitar sonreírle porque se dio cuenta en ese momento qué era lo que Steve veía en ella y que seguramente sería una pareja perfecta para su amigo. Y estaba seguro que ella había leído suficientes cosas sobre él como para saber lo que había hecho durante su etapa como Soldado de Invierno y, aún así, ningún gesto de temor o desconfianza podría verse en sus ojos.

Por la forma en la que Wanda y Sam intervinieron para saludar a Sharon en ese momento, parecía que ellos ya tenían tiempo de conocerla. Lo cual era lógico, ya que seguramente iba seguido a ver a Steve. Y justo él, en esos instantes, aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse a Bucky para saber si estaba bien.

-Me llamaron del nuevo SHIELD y tuve que salir rápidamente y por eso no pude regresar a la sala de entrenamiento... ¿Cómo te sientes, estás bien? -preguntó él y Bucky tuvo que resistir las ganas de reírse porque ese hombre definitivamente no había aprendido nada sobre mujeres si es que teniendo a su novia cerca, decidía mostrar su consternación por su mejor amigo en frente ella.

-Estoy bien -respondió, pero se alejó un poco de él. Steve parecía confundido.

-Peggy comentó muchas veces que eras un excelente bailarín, ¿es cierto? -Sharon volvió a dirigirse a él.

-En realidad no recuerdo mucho de eso -respondió Bucky, aunque todavía sonreía-, sólo recuerdo uno que otro baile.

-Y que las mujeres te adoraban -insistió ella.

-Espero que todavía me quede un poco de ese encanto, entonces -dijo, aunque su sonrisa se esfumó rápidamente cuando notó la tensión en los hombros de Steve. Se dio cuenta entonces que Natasha se había unido a ellos y saludaba a Sharon cordialmente, mientras observaba a Steve con algo de exasperación y diversión. Entonces Bucky consideró la posibilidad de que su amigo estuviese celoso. Lo cual era absurdo, ya que Bucky jamás le quitaría a Steve a la mujer que amaba y Sharon jamás se fijaría en él, no después de haber conocido a Steve.

No quería hacer sentir de ese modo a Steve y ya que pensaba que esos dos merecían tiempo juntos, decidió declinar la invitación del grupo y dirigirse a su habitación.

-¿Estás bien, Buck? -preguntó con una expresión preocupada- Yo podría quedarme con...

-Estoy bien -lo interrumpió-. Sólo quiero dormir.

Steve asintió, aunque no se veía muy convencido. Natasha simplemente arqueó las cejas hacia él y le repitió la misma pregunta que le había hecho Steve, sólo que en ruso, cuando Bucky le aseguró que estaba bien, la pelirroja asintió, pero no parecía muy convencida.

Bucky se quedó dormido y, aunque no tuvo ninguna pesadilla aquella noche, no descansó tan tranquilamente como la noche pasada. Pero debía acostumbrarse a estar solo, Steve no podía estar a su lado todo el tiempo. Él tenía que ser feliz y hacer su propio camino.

Por eso aquella mañana decidió salir. Necesitaba pensar muchas cosas y rodeado de todas las cosas de los Avengers no le ayudaba mucho a pensar, por lo que decidió salir de edificio por primera vez. Sin embargo, ya que no tenía planeado marcharse y tampoco quería meterse en problemas, decidió hablar con Natasha. Ella pareció tomarlo todo con absoluta confianza y tranquilidad.

-Por supuesto que puedes salir -le dijo-, además necesitas hacerlo, lo entiendo. Creo que te va a hacer bien ver otros lugares por tu cuenta -le guiñó un ojo-. Puedes salir a correr, es lo que yo hago a veces cuando me siento muy agobiada con lo que sucede aquí.

-Regresaré en unas horas -le aseguró. Ella le sonrió y le deseó suerte.

Una vez fuera, Bucky respiró el aire matutino y se cerró por completo la chamarra que traía puesta. Afuera del edificio había un sendero que conducía a un jardín y después a un bosque, tal vez sería un buen lugar para comenzar; no había gente cerca, lo cual era perfecto, porque Bucky necesitaba unas cuantas horas para ordenar sus pensamientos y los nuevos recuerdos que habían surgido en su memoria. Necesitaba estar solo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Bucky terminó sentado sobre una banca en un parque; había caminado mucho y había descubierto que su miedo de convertirse en el Soldado de Invierno otra vez y comenzar a lastimar personas se había comenzado a evaporar. La presencia de Steve, así como la del resto de sus compañeros lo había ayudado a recuperar la confianza en sí mismo que había perdido hace tiempo. Por supuesto que no se iba a marchar, ahora su vida estaba con ellos, pero, sobre todo, no podía alejarse de Steve, ¿a quién quería engañar? Él jamás podría alejarse de él ahora que finalmente lo había recuperado. Y quería que él fuera feliz, porque, si alguien lo merecía era él, pero aún así, Bucky no podía evitar que una parte de él protestara contra ello. Aquella sensación lo había comenzado a molestar desde hacía tiempo, pero sus otras preocupaciones y su insistencia en ignorarla habían hecho maravillas para apartar esos pensamientos hacia un rincón oscuro de su mente; el problema era que ya no podía evitarlo más. Por supuesto, Sharon parecía una excelente persona y ciertamente los pocos minutos que había conversado con ella no habían hecho más que reafirmar esos pensamientos, pero aún así, una parte de él se inquietaba al pensar que Steve pasaría el resto de su vida con ella, porque, para ser completamente honesto, Bucky deseaba estar en el lugar de Sharon y que Steve lo amara como la amaba a ella.

Estaba mal, pero ese sentimiento no se relacionaba para nada con la forma en que había sido educado por la sociedad de su época, él había pasado esos prejuicios hace tiempo y, durante los meses que pasó en las calles, huyendo, se había percatado de los cambios que habían ocurrido en la sociedad actual. Sí, sabía que ahora dos personas del mismo sexo gozaban de mayor libertad para amarse. Sin embargo, su sentimiento de culpa no se relacionaba con ello. Era el hecho de que él debía pensar primero en la felicidad de Steve y estar a su lado como su amigo, sea cual sea el camino que eligiese, después de todo él lo había apoyado aún cuando en sus manos todavía podía sentirse la sangre de muchas personas inocentes; era lo menos que podía ofrecerle a cambio.

Regresó al edificio de los Avengers al anochecer, después de haber tomado una resolución que creía podía mantener sin causarle más problemas a Steve, sin embargo, se olvidó de todo aquello cuando vio el rostro de Natasha.

-Recuérdame que la próxima vez que salgas debo darte un comunicador o algo con lo que pueda localizarte pronto -fue lo primero que salió de sus labios al acercarse a él en la entrada-. Tienes que subir, rápido -dijo, antes de indicarle que Steve estaba en la sala de entretenimiento.

-¿Qué sucede, le pasa algo a Steve? -Preguntó, sintiendo como si su corazón se detuviese por completo durante unos segundos.

-Cuando se dio cuenta de que te habías ido... -se quedó callada unos segundos como si estuviese recordando el momento, se mordió el labio inferior- No quiso creerme cuando le dije que regresarías pronto, cree que lo... que nos dejaste.

Bucky no esperó a que le explicara más y ambos subieron en el elevador; cuando se abrieron las puertas se dio cuenta de que todos los Avengers estaban alrededor del sillón, de pie, y que Steve estaba sentado con el rostro enterrado en sus manos.

-Si Nat dijo que volvería es porque lo va a hacer -estaba diciendo Clint en esos momentos.

Steve negó con la cabeza, pero seguía sin mirar a nadie.

-Hoy era el último día. Hoy terminaba el límite que le puse para quedarse -soltó y su voz sonaba tan inestable, que a Bucky le dolió escucharla. No recordaba haber escuchado a Steve tan vulnerable desde que eran jóvenes; sólo una vez... cuando le había dado la noticia de que se había alistado...

Sí, había cometido un error al elegir ese día para tomar un paseo, entendía por qué Steve había malinterpretado las cosas, pero para ser sincero, hacía tanto tiempo que había dejado de preocuparse por marcharse, que se había olvidado de contar los días.

En ese momento sintió que alguien lo golpeaba en la espalda y regresó a la realidad; Natasha le hizo una seña con la cabeza, tal vez era momento de hacer notar su presencia y terminar con el sufrimiento de su amigo.

Se acercó al grupo y cuando ellos notaron su presencia se dio cuenta de que ninguno lo miraba con rencor o lo culpaba por lo sucedido, parecían estar felices de volver a verlo. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos dijo nada, simplemente se hicieron a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Steve seguía sentado, con el rostro entre sus manos.

Bucky dio otro paso hacia él y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Stevie?

Esa palabra jamás pasaría desapercibida; Bucky se dio cuenta de que su amigo lo había escuchado en el momento en que notó que su cuerpo se ponía completamente rígido. Lentamente, descubrió su rostro y se levantó para girarse hacia él.

Y vaya que aquello fue doloroso; jamás olvidaría la expresión en el rostro de Steve cuando por fin pudo verlo a los ojos; había una desesperación profunda que poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de que él no era una alucinación y en verdad estaba nuevamente frente a él. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que le habría causado tanto daño. Después, aquella desesperación fue reemplazada por alivio y antes de que Bucky tuviese tiempo de analizar aquel extraño brillo en los ojos de su amigo, fue capturado por unos fuertes brazos que lo rodearon como si jamás quisiesen dejarlo ir.

-Regresaste -suspiró Steve, enterrando el rostro en su cuello, como si todavía no pudiese creerlo. Bucky acarició su cabello y sonrió, aunque sabía que él no podía verlo. De pronto se dio cuenta de que Nat y Wanda estaban sacando a todos del lugar.

-Por supuesto -respondió-, le dije a Nat que iba a hacerlo, ¿no?

-Lo sé, ella me lo dijo... pero pensé -Steve se alejó un poco para verlo a los ojos, un poco de aquella desesperación había vuelto a ensombrecer sus facciones-. Creí que habías decido irte.

Bucky detestaba verlo así. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le sonrió.

-Debí decirte antes que tomé la decisión de quedarme aquí, contigo -Bucky dijo, finalmente y se alegró al darse cuenta de que estaban solos-. Desde hace tiempo que había pensado en eso... yo sólo... lamento no habértelo dicho antes. Ya ni siquiera había pensado en lo que habíamos hablando el día que llegué aquí, no sabía que hoy era la fecha límite... no quise lastimarte, lo siento.

Pero Steve no parecía molesto con él, de hecho se veía completamente radiante.

-Lo importante es que estás aquí y que decidiste quedarte -dijo. Y aunque su sonrisa no se desvaneció por completo, de pronto agachó la mirada-. Tú no tienes nada de qué disculparte... pero yo...

-¿De qué hablas?

Steve suspiró y levantó la mirada.

-Hace unas horas, cuando pensé que te habías ido... -notó que Bucky tenía intenciones de disculparse de nuevo, pero lo interrumpió-. Yo te prometí que te dejaría marchar y no volvería a buscarte y tal vez yo podría resistir algunas semanas sin verte, tal vez meses, pero me conozco y sé que trataría de encontrarte de nuevo para convencerte de que volvieras...

Bucky sonrió.

-Steve no tienes que disculparte por cosas que ni siquiera han sucedido y que no van a suceder, ya que yo no pienso irme. ¿Podemos olvidar todo esto?

Se sintió mucho más aliviado cuando vio al rubio asentir.

-Te ves agotado, creo que es mejor que regreses a tu habitación -le dijo Bucky, después de unos minutos.

Fue entonces cuando el rostro de Steve se enrojeció por completo.

-¿Podrías... quedarte conmigo, aunque sea por esta noche?

Entonces fue el turno de Bucky de ruborizarse. Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que habían dormido juntos, pero tal vez era la primera en la que él estaba perfectamente consciente que lo que sentía por Steve era algo más que amistad.

Sin embargo, aceptó y dejó que Steve tomara su mano y lo condujera hasta allá.

Lo que no esperaba era lo que pasó después de que se cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Steve se detuvo.

-Pensé que te había perdido.

-Stevie no tenemos que... -pero fue interrumpido por los labios del rubio. Bucky estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de corresponder a ese beso cuando Steve ya se había hecho hacia atrás.

-Lo siento, Bucky. Yo sé que... esto no tiene que cambiar nada entre nosotros, yo sé que sólo soy tu amigo y que apenas estás comenzando a recordarme, pero... es decir, quise decirte esto desde hace tiempo, sólo para que lo supieras, lo que yo siento por ti, pero eso no...

Bucky sonrió antes de callarlo definitivamente con otro beso, fue algo rápido, apenas un ligero toque en los labios, pero funcionó perfectamente.

-Hablas demasiado -se rió y aunque quería aclarar muchas cosas en ese momento, fue interrumpido nuevamente cuando Steve lo tomó entre sus brazos y esta vez lo besó con mayor entusiasmo. Tras un suspiro, Bucky no dudó en corresponderle y se dio cuenta que aquello era algo por lo que había esperado mucho tiempo. Siempre había querido probar la calidez de aquellos labios. Estaba tan concentrado en aquel beso, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Steve lo conducía hacia la cama hasta que se sintió caer sobre ella. Cada vez que se superaban para respirar Bucky trataba de hablar, pero era nuevamente silenciado por los labios de Steve.

-Espera -trató de decir y tuvo que poner sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio para impedirle que lo besara de nuevo.

Steve arqueó la cejas hacia él en confusión.

-¿Qué va a pasar con Sharon? -preguntó Bucky, sin poder evitarlo.

En lugar de preocupación o alarma, la expresión de Steve se tornó aún más confundida.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Sharon en todo esto?

Bucky se ruborizó en ese momento, porque eso significaba que tendría que admitir su error.

-Hace semanas te escuché hablar con Nat... entonces supe que estabas enamorado y que te querías casar... pensé que hablaban de ella -admitió.

Steve respondió con una sonrisa y se inclinó para besarlo en la frente y en cada una de sus mejillas, después volvió a verlo a los ojos.

-No sé cómo es que se te ocurrió que estábamos hablando de ella, Bucky -soltó, riéndose. Después su expresión se volvió más seria-. Ella... todo el tiempo estábamos hablando de ti... ella me dijo que mis sentimientos hacia ti eran bastante obvios, aunque tal vez no lo eran tanto ya que tú nunca te diste cuenta.

Bucky sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco y, si es que era posible, su rostro se calentó todavía más. Parpadeó varias veces antes de poder hablar de nuevo.

-Eso significa que cuando le dijiste que estarías dispuesto a casarte, ¿estabas hablando de mí? -ya sabía la respuesta a eso, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido en ese momento que necesitaba una reafirmación.

Steve asintió y se ruborizó, de pronto parecía nervioso.

-Yo sé que puede parecer apresurado para ti, es sólo que yo no me imagino mi vida con nadie más y... bueno, ya sabes que ahora podemos hacerlo... ante la ley, es decir... Pero no tienes que... yo sólo, es decir haremos lo que tú quieras, yo sólo quiero estar a tu lado, no importa cómo sea, sólo quiero estar contigo.

Bucky lo besó otra vez.

-Es una posibilidad que no debemos descartar -dijo, después de un rato, sobre sus labios. Steve se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos. Parecía que le habían dado la mejor noticia de su vida.

-¿Quieres decir que te casarías conmigo, Bucky? -Preguntó Steve y parecía que el mundo se había detenido en ese momento.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero primero debemos dejar pasar un tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? -No estaba seguro si Steve había escuchado lo último que le había dicho porque volvió a besarlo y le robó el aliento otra vez. Y después se olvidó de todo lo demás porque Steve comenzó a besarlo en el cuello y repetirle que lo amaba una y otra vez.

-Yo también te amo, Stevie.

* * *

Lo curioso fue a la mañana siguiente, cuando Bucky y Steve se sentaron junto con el resto del equipo; a ninguno de ellos le pasó desapercibido que habían llegado tomados de la mano y contrario a lo que Bucky había esperado, ninguno de ellos mostró sorpresa o confusión. Hasta creyó escuchar que alguno de ellos murmuraba ¡por fin! pero eso fue todo. Lo que sí notó fue que unos de ellos sacaban dinero de sus bolsillos y los billetes comenzaron a cambiar de manos, también notó que las que terminaron con más dinero fueron Wanda y Nat, pero sinceramente, estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera tenía ganas de preguntar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Steve se inclinó para darle un beso y Bucky no pudo evitar sonreír antes de corresponderle, por el rabillo del ojo notó que Tony ponía los ojos en blanco y que Bruce lo golpeaba en el hombro para que se comportara.

Bucky se dio cuenta de que por fin comenzaba a sentirse completamente feliz.


End file.
